vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaslowe (Puzzle and Dragons)
Summary Experimental Poison Demon Scientist, Gaslowe is a demonic scientist in Puzzle and Dragons who is associated with his experimental research in poisons. He only makes a few rare appearances in the series, most notably serving as a hidden boss for the alternate version of the 'Grotesque Being' dungeon. While somewhat arrogant with his opponents, Gaslowe is a brilliant and devious opponent. He excels at crippling his foes while running his tests on them and giving them only the illusion of success and choice, with both his approval and punishments being equally harsh depending on how his experiments turn out mid battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Experimental Poison Demon Scientist, Gaslowe Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Devil Type, Dark/Fire Element Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation (Gaslowe hovers around during battle), Telekinesis (Is shown controlling his equipment from afar in battle), Non-Physical Interaction, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Poison Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Power Nullification, limited Invulnerability (Gaslowe can negate all damage above a certain threshold), Body Control, Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Ice, Earth, Plant, and Air via elemental changing) Negation of Invulnerability, Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement, depending on elemental changing Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Planet level (Superior to Vritra) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be massively superior to Verche) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level Stamina: Likely high Range: Standard melee range, kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: Gaslowe's Experiment Tools: Gives a 60% chance to cancel incoming poison attacks, increases all of Gaslowe's stats slightly, and gives Gaslowe access to 'Chemical Smoke' Intelligence: Genius (Gaslowe is officially titled as an experimental scientist. Despite being much weaker, he is able to fight alongside the cosmic trinity with just as much effectiveness. He even multi-tasks by running experiments on his opponents while still battling them and defending himself from their attacks, and adjusts both his experiments and battle style in response) Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Light and Water elements. His elemental weaknesses can vary when using his 'Last Experiment' ability, changing his weaknesses to Wood or Fire elements. Has hints of arrogance and a condescending tone with opponents, and is slightly less aggressive with opponents who give positive results during his experiments Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Dark Orbs:' Gaslowe can tap into Dark Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Dark and Death energy *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Demon Liquid:' Changes Heart Orbs to Poison Orbs and Light Orbs to Dark Orbs *'Chemical Smoke:' Increases the chances of Heart Orbs and Poison Orbs spawning naturally, and temporarily reduces all incoming damage by 35% (Only available with Gaslowe's Experiment Tools) *'Devil's Detox:' Passive ability, makes Gaslowe immune to poison damage. Increases all allies' attack by 8x when using 5 Poison Orbs or Mortal Poison Orbs. Increases the HP, Attack, and Recovery of all devil type allies by 2x *'Resistance-Bind2:' Completely resists binding and immobilization effects *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge *'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance to resist abilities being negated *'Extend Time2:' Increases the action time of all allies by 1 seconds *'Poison Orb's Blessing:' Increases the odds of Poison Orbs naturally spawning and increases Attack by 2x whenever they're used *'Two-Pronged Attack2:' Using exactly 4 orbs of the same element increases the attack's power by 2.25x and target two foes at once *'(Super Awoken)Two-Pronged Attack:' Using exactly 4 orbs of the same element increases the attack's power by 1.5x and target two foes at once *'Resistance-Clouds:' Completely resists cloud creation abilities *'Void Damage Piercer:' Attacks that use a 3x3 square of orbs bypass damage voiding abilities and are 2.5x more powerful *'Getting ready for the experiment:' Preemptive ability, the user becomes immune to all status effects *'Wait a little bit:' Preemptive ability, reduces all incoming damage by 99% for a limited time *'Chemical Mist:' Preemptive ability, increases the chance of Jammer Orbs and Poison Orbs spawning to make it harder for the victim to attack and poison the victim *'Medicinal Mixture:' Gaslowe can use one of five mixtures on his opponents to negate two elements for a limited time. He can negate either Fire and Water, Water and Wood, Wood and Light, Light and Dark, or Dark and Fire with each use *'Hehehe, I'm done:' Disables the passive abilities of all foes *'Let's start the experiment:' Disables the active abilities of all foes. Used immediately after 'Hehehe, I'm done' *'You see those Poison Orbs?:' Randomly creates Fire, Dark, and Mortal Poison Orbs for the target, poisoning them lethally. Used immediately after 'Let's start the experiment' *'Make them disappear:' Creates rotating orbs that cycle through elemental orb types. Used immediately after 'You see those Poison Orbs?' *'How disappointing:' An attack that does 50x damage and changes all Lethal Poison Orbs into Heart Orbs. Used whenever the foe fails to remove all poison within Gaslowe's set timeframe *'Splendid:' Voids all attacks that do more than 8,000,000 damage. Used whenever the foe succeeds in removing all poison within Gaslowe's set timeframe *'Entertain me:' Increases the chance of Poison Orbs spawning naturally to poison the opponent *'Crazy Invention:' A multi-hit attack that hits 4 times, doing 1.2x damage *'High Pitched Doping:' An attack that does normal damage and also reduces all incoming damage by 50% for a limited time *'Mad Science:' Reduces the action time of all foes by 4 seconds *'Last Experiment:' Gaslowe changes his own element to either Fire, Water, Wood, or Dark *'Thank you for your cooperation:' A multi-hit attack that hits 10 times, doing 70x damage Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healing Users Category:Poison Users Category:Perception Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 5